Una mini aventura en el pasado
by Sora Taka Shingetsu
Summary: Sakura tenia que hacer una tarea de historia para su escuela, por esa razón su padre le dice que vaya a ver su prima en el templo Higurashi. ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura en vez de escuchar una historia, va al pasado donde nace dicha leyenda? Descubralo aquí, en esa historia. (Sora; Si lo se, un pésimo Summary -.- pero espero lo lean .-.)


**Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors y Inuyasha no me pertenecen, solo los he usado para escribir esta historia, que espero les guste.**

**Bien, a comenzar ^^ **

* * *

**Una mini-aventura en el pasado**

* * *

Kagome, una chica de quince años, se encontraba en su cuarto durmiendo plácidamente, ya que no hace más de unas horas había llegado a su época actual de estar buscando la perla Shikon no Tama, quinientos años en el pasado…

−Hermana –dijo un niño pelinegro mientras tocaba la puerta del cuarto de la chica.

−¿Qué quieres Sōta? –respondió una voz soñolienta desde el interior de la habitación.

−Hermana, mamá dice que bajes a cenar –dijo el niño desde el pasillo.

−Está bien, ya voy –dijo la azabache.

Kagome se dispuso a levantarse de su adorada cama para poder bajar abajo para cenar. La chica miro los fragmentos que la perla en su escritorio. Le había dicho a Inuyasha que volvería pronto, pero teniendo en cuenta que ella regreso para los exámenes quizás tardaría más.

Kagome bajo las escaleras de su casa para ir al comedor, donde encontró a su familia en la mesa para cenar.

−Hija, ven vamos a cenar –dijo Naomi con una sonrisa a su hija, Kagome solo asintió e hiso lo que su madre dijo.

−Idatakimasu –dijo Kagome mientras se sentaba y luego todos se disponían a cenar.

−Hija, dentro de dos días una prima lejana tuya de parte de tu padre vendrá de visita para conocer algunas leyendas de esta parte de Tokyo y quisiera que tú le dijeras algunas aparte de las de tu abuelo –dijo Naomi mientras recogía los patos e iba a la cocina con Kagome para ir a lavarlos.

−¿Eh? Una prima… ok –dijo Kagome con una sonrisa a su madre.

−Bueno entonces está decidido, gracias hija –le dijo su madre mientras comenzaba a lavar los platos con su hija.

* * *

**Mientras en Tomoeda**

Una niña de doce años estaba dormida en su habitación. En el sueño se podía ver a ella corriendo porque unos fantasmas la seguían.

−**_Aléjense, aléjense –les decía pero esos fantasmas de un ojo solo se le acercaban más – ¡Waaaa! tengo miedo –dijo la chica mientras seguía corriendo_**_._

−Saku… Sakura… ¡Sakura! –dijo Kero mientras intentaba despertarla, hasta que la chica se cayó de la cama y eso hizo que ella se despertara.

−¡Kero! Eso dolió –dijo la chica mientras se sobaba la cabeza y miraba al muñequito.

−Pero es que no dejabas de gritar –se defendió el muñeco mientras volaba a su alrededor.

−Pero es que había muchos fantasmas y querían mi cabeza y comerme –dijo la chica mientras volvía a la cama y miraba su reloj…

−Pero Sakura los fantasmas no exis-

−¡Ahh! ¡Es tarde! –dijo la chica mientras que a una velocidad impresionante se arreglaba para ir a la escuela.

El muñequito solo la miro y suspiro un poco, había cosas que a esta niña no se le iban a quitar, un ejemplo esta que aun después de dos años aún se levantaba tarde…

Sakura bajo a una rapidez de su cuarto para dirigirse al comedor donde estaban su padre y su hermano mayor.

−Vaya, haciendo tanto ruido por la mañana, monstruo –dijo Touya con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su café.

−¡Que no soy un monstruo! –dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba en su asiento malhumorada.

Para la chica, el día trascurrió como cualquier otro desde que termino de convertir las cartas Clow a cartas _Sakura_ aun esperaba que Shaoran volviera de Hong Kong como lo había prometido…

Sakura se dispuso a ir a su casa luego de que sus clases se terminaran, al llagar vio que su papá ya estaba ahí con una sonrisa mientras hacia la cena.

Saludo y se dispuso a ir a cambiarse para luego bajar abajo y ver que cocina su padre. Sakura bajo las escaleras y fue donde estaba su padre.

−Sakura, dime ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? –le preguntó su padre mientras preparaba la cena.

−Bien, solo que nos dieron mucha tarea –se quejó Sakura mientras que un aura negra se formaba al mencionar la "tarea". Su padre solo dio una risita por la expresión de su hija.

−Sakura, quería que vayas al Templo Higurashi que está en Tokyo ha visitar a tu tía y primos. Según me dijiste la otra vez, tenías que hacer un reporte sobre las leyendas de Japón y ahí el padre de tu tía te las puede decir –le dijo con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de preparar la cena.

−¿Enserio? Gracias papá –dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a su padre.

* * *

**Dos días después…**

−¡Kagome, hija baja a saludar a tu prima! –dijo Naomi mientras llamaba a Kagome que se encontraba en su habitación resolviendo algunos problemas de cálculos…

Kagome decidió dejar de lado esos ejercicios y bajo a saludar a su prima. Bajo las escaleras y en la sala es encontraba una jovencita de cabellos cortos de color castaño, ojos verdes, piel blanca. Vestida de unos shorts negros con tirantes, una blusa manga largas naranja fuerte con decoraciones de dos grandes botones cremas, unos zapatos negros con medias largas blancas.

−Hola, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, un gusto en conocerte –dijo la niña mientras inclinaba su cabeza un poco.

−El gusto es mío, yo soy Kagome Higurashi –dijo Kagome con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

−Bueno hija, porque no le cuentas unas de las leyendas de por aquí hasta que llegue tu abuelo –dijo Naomi con una sonrisa– yo iré a preparar una merienda –dijo mientras que con una sonrisa se disponía a ir a la cocina.

−Tu mamá es muy buena –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

−Sí. Bueno, que tal si salimos afuera. Así tú disfrutas del tiempo y te ayudo con tu tarea de historia –dijo Kagome mientras se paraba y llevaba a Sakura hasta el banco junto al árbol sagrado.

−Gracias, jeje no pensé que mi papá les pidiera sobre esto –dijo una risita apenada la pequeña Sakura.

−No importa, además, aparte de que esta visita te ayudara con tu tarea también disfrutaras de este lugar –dijo Kagome mientras la miraba, vio que el bolso de la chica estaba que se movía un poco– Etto… tu bolso se está moviendo –dijo Kagome mientras apuntaba el bolso de la chica.

Sakura miro su bolso y era verdad, rápidamente lo tomo y se apartó un poco de Kagome para abrirlo– Kero, quédate quieto o te descubren –susurro la chica mientras miraba como el muñequito estaba que buscaba aire.

−Pero al menos déjalo un poco abierto que me asfixias –le respondió. Sakura solo asintió y cerró el cierre pero no todo dejando así una abertura donde se colara el aire.

−Jeje, no era nada –dijo Sakura con una mano detrás de la cabeza. Kagome solo la miro y asintió dudosa.

−Bueno dime, ¿de qué quieres escuchar? –preguntó Kagome mientras miraba los pájaros canturriar alrededor del árbol sagrado.

−Quisiera saber sobre este árbol... dicen que tiene una historia algo triste –dijo Sakura mientras miraba el hermoso árbol que se encontraba junto a ella.

−Bueno, pues te lo contare como mi padre me lo contó años atrás –dijo Kagome con una sonrisa nostálgica– A ver cómo iba… Ah así, ya recuerdo…

_Se dice que en Japón, en plena era Feudal los espíritus y los monstruos cansados de ser rechazados por la sociedad y de mantenerse ocultos, decidieron liberarse y estar en la superficie de la tierra sin esconderse, por lo que vagaban en todas la direcciones causando destrucción y terror a su paso. Estos seres eran tan poderosos que solo un grupo de bestias sagradas podían detenerlos, mismas que fungían como los guardianes de los cuatro puntos cardinales: "**El Ave de Fuego**" perteneciente al norte, del sur era "**El Zorro Blanco**" ; "**El Dragón**" representaba al este y finalmente "**El Perro Sagrado**" quien se encargaba de custodiar el oeste._

_Los guardianes lucharon contra los espíritus y monstruos, sin embargo 3 de las bestias fallecieron cumpliendo su deber. El único que sobrevivió fue el guardián del Oeste, quien le pidió a una joven humana el favor de continuar su descendencia..._

_En el momento en que el guardián le propone esto a la joven, esta experimente sentimientos encontrados, ya que por un lado se sentía comprometida por tal petición, también se sentía honrada por el hecho de que ese guardián formaba parte del grupo de quienes lograron salvar al mundo. Después de meditarlo decide aceptar tener un hijo con el "Perro Sagrado"._

_Con el paso del tiempo la joven dio a su tan anhelado hijo, pero no era un "niño normal", no era un humano, ni era bestia si no una combinación de ambos, característica que a la madre no pareció importarle, ella estaba consciente de que él era diferente a los demás pero finalmente era su hijo._

_Sin embargo no todos pensaban de la misma forma, por un lado en la aldea le temían ya que pensaban que podía lastimarlos y las bestias lo consideraban no digno, ya que no tenía "sangre pura". A pesar que él era rechazo de ambos lados, su madre lo educó como si fuera un humano. El niño estaba consciente de su condición pero se sentía protegido por su madre, quien además de protegerlo lo amaba...pero no todo es para siempre y este niño lo descubrió lleno de dolor ya que al pasar algunos años su madre falleció._

_Pero este acontecimiento fue el primero que marcaría una vida llena de dolor y temor ya que uno de sus hermanos, el mayor, que era un monstruo (simbolizaba el mal) con "sangre pura" decidió terminar con sus hermanos que él consideraba como bastardos, y asesinó a sangre fría a su hermano menor, que era humano (simbolizaba el bien), mientras que él era el equilibrio de las dos fuerzas. Después de terminar con la vida del hermano más pequeño, el hermano mayor fue en búsqueda del híbrido con la firma intensión de matarlo, sin embargo el hanyou, se dirigió a la tumba de su padre e hizo una espada con uno de los colmillos de su progenitor con la finalidad de protegerse de su hermano._

_El hanyou pudo enfrentarse con su hermano quien era sin lugar a dudas mucho más fuerte que él, pero teniendo a la espada como aliada logró combatir y defenderse, pero ambos quedaron lastimados, llegando a quedar inconscientes pero como por arte de magia el hermano medio al despertar tenía forma de humano. El hanyou ahora con su nueva apariencia fue descubierto por una bella chica con quien se dio el amor a primera vista, dicho flechazo fue tan fuerte que sin pensarlo mucho decidieron casarse y jurarse amor eterno._

_Pero la felicidad del hanyou fue minada por el mismo, ya que días después de la boda decidió llevarla a un bosque para mostrarse tal como era, mitad demonio, mitad humano, sin embargo las cosas no salieron como él esperaba, ya que su esposa al ver su verdadera apariencia no supo que hacer en primera instancia, pero después llena de temor y horror, tomó una estaca y la clavo en el corazón de su "amado", dejándolo unido al roble más grande del lugar, después de tan horrible situación, la mujer se quitó la vida con la firme idea de que cuando llegasen a reencarnar, se encontrarían de nuevo y serían felices._

_Pero la mujer ignoraba que el alma de esa criatura había sido sellada con su cuerpo al árbol, por lo que nunca pudieron estar juntos otra vez… y ese árbol… era El Árbol Sagrado._

−Qué triste –dijo Sakura mientras sollozaba un poco.

−Si verdad… bueno, eso pasa hace mucho y… –Kagome no pudo continuar ya que su madre le llamaba– Espera vale, iré por algo para comer, ahora vuelvo –dijo Kagome mientras se dirigía a casa.

Kagome no pudo evitar pensar en la misma historia que conto… sin lugar a duda en ese entonces ella nunca hubiera sabido que dicha historia sea tan parecida pero a la vez tan distinta a la que ella sabía ahora… Quizás así hubiera seguido si ella no hubiera llegado al pasado o que Naraku hubiera aparecido…

Sakura se quedó mirando el árbol y pensando en la historia que recaía sobre el… Se levantó y poso una mano sobre el mientras pensaba como se habría sentido aquel chico meta bestia al ser sellado en este gran árbol.

−¿Mmm? –Sakura levanto una ceja y miro a otro lugar, mas allá había una capilla grande… algo le decía que se acerque y así lo hizo.

−Sakura ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó Kero mientras su cabeza salía del bolso que sostenía la chica.

−Solo voy a ver que hay allá, además Kagome aún no viene –dijo la chica mientras se acerba más y más a la capilla. Al entrar en ella pudo ver que había una pozo dentro– ¿un pozo? –dijo con un interrogativa mientras se acercaba y miraba dentro de el– que raro… no tiene agua ni nada.

−Sakura será mejor que saques la cabeza de ahí antes de que… –no pudo terminar ya que lo que el temía se cumplió y su preciada dueña cayo dentro del pozo…

−¡Waaaa! ¡Ay! –dijo la chica al caer dentro del pozo. Para su suerte no fue muy fuerte por que Kero aun en su forma de muñeco la jalaba por el cuello del vestido y eso disminuyo el daño pero no evito que cayeran.

−¡Sakura! ¿Qué pensabas al hacer eso, eh? Sabes que pudist… –de la nada una luz de varios colores empezó a brillar….

* * *

−Sakura, lamento tardar. Bueno aquí te traigo un poco de –Kagome miro el banco y vio que ahí no se encontraba su prima– Sakura… Saku, ¿dónde estás? ¡Sakura! –empezó a llamar pero nadie respondía.

Rápidamente volvió a casa y dejo sobre la mesa lo que llevaba– ¡Mamá no encuentro a Sakura! –dijo Kagome alterada al no haber encontrado a su prima.

−¿Eh? ¿Pero no que estaba en el árbol sagrado? –preguntó su madre saliendo de la cocina.

−No está ahí –negó Kagome mientras se ponía a caminar en círculos por su sala.

−¡Kagome! ¡Ya es hora que vuelvas, tenemos que seguir buscando la perla! –dijo Inuyasha mientras entraba en casa, Kagome solo miro y un tic apareció en su ojo derecho.

−¿¡Cómo voy a ir al pasado si acabo de perder de vista a mi prima!? –grito Kagome mientras zarandeaba a Inuyasha y luego lo dejo en el piso – Debo pensar… ¿Dónde se pudo haber ido?... ¿será que fue al bosque que está cerca? ¡Claro que no!... entonces… ¿a la laguna detrás del templo? Mmm… no, ella no sabe de eso –decía Kagome mientras nuevamente caminaba en círculos…

Inuyasha que se había recuperado del mareo causado por Kagome la miro con una ceja arqueada ya que era algo inusual verla así si no se trataba de la escuela…

* * *

**POV Sakura**

Abrí mis ojos y vi que seguía en el pozo… me levante y sacudí mi ropa ya que tenía polvo y algo de tierra. Mire a mí alrededor… ¿pero a donde se fue esa escalera?

−Kero… Kero… ¡Kero! –grite más fuerte ya que este no se levanta, veo que por fin despertó.

−¿Eh? ¿Dónde estamos? –me pregunta aun semi-dormido, yo solo me hago la misma pregunta mentalmente _"¿Dónde estamos…?" _

−No lo sé pero… este pozo es muy profundo y ahora que lo pienso… ¿no se supone que estamos dentro de una capilla? Porque ahora puedo ver el cielo allá arriba –dije mientras apuntaba el cielo ¿Qué paso?

−Sera mejor que invoques a tu báculo y uses la carta vuelo –dijo Kero, yo solo asentí y saque el collar de mi cuello.

−_Llave que guardas el poder de mi Estrella, revela tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡Libérate! _–mi pequeña llave que sostenía mi mano paso a ser un hermoso báculo con una estrella en la parte de arriba– ¡Vuelo! –dije y de mi espalda nacían alas de color blanco, con ella pude salir del pozo de donde me había caído.

−¿Qué… raro? Yo que recuerdo no había demasiada vegetación –dijo mientras miraba el lugar. Solo habían arboles… ¿Dónde estoy?

−Kero… ¿Kero?

−No pasa nada Sakura, estoy aquí –dijo mientras se posaba en mi cabeza –ahora Sakura ¿recuerdas para donde estaba el árbol sagrado? –me preguntó… ¿para donde era? ¿Para la izquierda o la derecha?

−Para la…. ¿Izquierda? –dije mientras apuntaba al… al ¿bosque? No había un bosque es ese lugar…

Junto con Kero empiezo a caminar hacia el bosque… quizás encuentre a alguien por ahí que me diga donde estoy… Escucho un ruido a mi derecho… tengo miedo y me aferro más al báculo…

−¿Qué…fue eso…? –digo algo asustada ya que escuche otro ruido extraña cerca de mí. Miro para atrás y… –¡Waaaa! ¡Un monstruo!

−¡Tranquila, Sakura! Usa la carta fuego para quemarlo –dijo Kero mientras se ponía junto a mí. Yo solo asentí y aun con miedo saque la carta de mi bolsillo mientras corría ya que ese bicho quería comerme.

−Fuego, usa tus llamas para destrozar a tu enemigo ¡Fuego! –invoqué a mi carta y rápidamente Fuego apareció y envolvió en llamas al bicho hasta que vi que se hiso cenizas… ¿Qué era eso? ¿un monstruo? ¿existen?

−¡Tenia tanto miedo!

−Tranquila ya no está –dijo Kero– Ahora ¿Dónde estamos? Porque este no es el templo al que llegamos… –dijo mientras miraba el lugar…

Escucho otro ruido y mi cuerpo se paraliza… ¿será otro de esos bichos? ¡No, No quiero!– ¿Qui…ien anda ahí? –con el valor que aún me queda pongo mi báculo contra mi pecho y me doy la vuelta, esta vez, Kero se trasforma y ahora esta es su forma verdadera…

−¿Hum? ¿Cómo te llamas? –es una niña… ¡Gracias al cielo que es una niña! Pero… ¿Por qué usa una yukata?

−Soy Sakura… ¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunte a la pequeña.

−Soy Rin

−¡Niña de demonios! ¡Ven acá! –escuche otra voz, mire y vi como una especie de sapo verde salía de entre los arbusto… el sapo llevaba… ¿ropa? Y además ¿hablaba?

−Pero señor Jaken, es que usted es muy lento

−Sakura, creo que no son malos –dijo Kero acercándose a mi… Vi como el sapo ahora miraba para mi dirección.

−¿Y tú quién eres humana? –dijo con aires de superioridad… Esperen ¿me dijo humana?

−Señor Jaken, esa no es forma de hablarle a alguien, si sigue así usted se quedara solo.

−Niña insolente, yo hablo así con quien se me-

−Jaken. Cállate. –me sobresalte un poco al escuchar esa voz… era una voz fría y cortante… Mire al frente y vi ahí a un joven… de cabellos plateados, ojos dorados, marcas en las mejillas y frente, vestido de una hakama y un haori y con espada… ¿espada?

−¿Quién eres? –me preguntó mirándome fijamente.

−Oye, no permitiré que alguien se dirija así a Sakura –dijo Kero mientras daba un gruñido.

−A ti nunca te había visto, ¿Qué clase de youkai eres? –preguntó aquel sujeto, que debo admitir, se parece un poco a Yue…

**Fin de Sakura POV**

* * *

**En el futuro, residencia Higurashi…**

−No está… no está… ¡No está! –decía Kagome mientras se revolvía el cabello. Rápidamente una lucecita se le prendió en la cabeza y miro a Inuyasha que estaba sentaba en el piso – ¡Inuyasha! Como no lo pensé antes, Inuyasha, usa tu olfato para rastrear a mi prima Sakura –ordeno Kagome mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en el rostro, pero una de esas sonrisa dulces…

−¿Eh? Ni que fuera tu perro –dijo Inuyasha mientras bufaba molesto, pero al ver la cara de la miko… empezó a tener un ligero miedo hacia esa sonrisa que se mostraba en su rostro.

−Lo harás ¿verdad? –dio unos pasos asía el hanyou mientras cruzaba los brazos…

−¿¡Eh!? Emm… sí, lo hare –dijo Inuyasha levantándose, ya que la cara que tenía Kagome decía que si se oponía le iría muy mal…

−Bien. Solo busca el olor de una persona nueva que llego aquí y listo –dijo Kagome dando un suspiro mientras miraba al hanyou orejas de perro.

−Pero… si el único olor nuevo de aquí fue el del pozo cuando cruce… –dijo Inuyasha mientras apuntaba en dirección del pozo.

−¿¡Que!? Oh no, esto es malo… ¡Sakura está en el pasado! –dijo Kagome mientras abría los ojos de sobremanera y miraba a su madre que la había escuchado.

−¿En el pasado, hija? Pero no era que solo tú y Inuyasha podían cruzar el pozo –indago Naomi mientras entraba en la sala donde estaba su hija luego de haber buscado por cada rincón de esta parte de Tokyo…

−Pero puede que cuando Inuyasha paso, el pozo se abriera aquí y al momento que Inu llego al futuro, Sakura fue transferida al pasado… ¡Dios! ¿Dónde estará ahora? Seguro debe de estar confundida –dijo Kagome subiendo rápidamente las escaleras y bajando de ellas unos minutos después– Mamá, iremos al pasado a buscar a Sakura, no pudo haberse ido más allá del bosque –dijo Kagome con una mochila en la espalda y saliendo de casa.

−Oye espera –dijo Inuyasha mientras salía detrás de ella. La señora Naomi solo los despidió desde la sala con una sonrisa, ya que ella tenía el presentimiento que nada saldría mal…

* * *

**Era feudal, pozo devora huesos**

−Bien, Inuyasha. Busca el olor de mi prima, es el mismo que sentiste en el pozo –dijo Kagome mientras lograba salir del pozo.

−Ok, ya voy, ya voy –dijo Inuyasha mientras empezaba a olfatear el aire – Tsk, se fue por rumbo contrario de la aldea… además, Sesshōmaru está cerca pero se estaba yendo hacia el Norte.

−En estos momentos no importa Sesshōmaru, si no mi prima… Dentro de unas horas su hermano vendrá a recogerla y si no está en casa para entonces… será un problema –dijo Kagome mirando el reloj– solo tengo siete horas…

* * *

**Mientras con Sakura…**

−Kero… ¿Cómo es que terminamos siguiéndolos? –preguntó la niña mientras miraba al león que estaba junto a ella.

−Tú quisiste hacerlo ya que no querías quedarte sola, además la pequeña Rin te lo pidió también –respondió el león a la chica.

−Sakura, ven vamos a buscar flores, el señor Sesshōmaru dijo que descansaríamos aquí –dijo la pequeña azabache mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura y la llevaba a buscar las dichas flores.

−Kero, quédate aquí ya vuelvo –dijo Sakura mientras era jalada por Rin.

−Está bien –respondió Kerberos– Por cierto… ¿Dónde dices que estamos? –preguntó el león al sapo que se estaba sentado junto a Ah-Un.

−Ya se lo dije, están en las tierras de mi Amo Sesshōmaru. Y ustedes de donde vienen, porque yo no sabía que existían los youkai leones por el Oeste si no por el Sur… y además estas en compañía de una niña humana –dijo Jaken mientras miraba al gran león con alas.

−Yo no soy un demonio… soy un guardián creado por el mago Clow, y Sakura, ahora es mi nueva dueña –dijo Kerberos mientras se recostaba en la grama– Y además, se supone que estamos en la casa de su prima Kagome, pero ahora estamos aquí –termino mientras cerraba los ojos.

Sesshōmaru miro al león cuando mencionó aquel nombre y pensó por un rato sobre eso. Si no mal recordaba, Kagome era la miko que paraba con su hermano buscando la perla desde hace un año y además no era de su tiempo – En eso caso ustedes vienen del mismo lugar que ella.

−¿Del mismo lugar? ¿y donde es ese lugar? –indago Kerberos mientras abría los ojos para posarlos en la figura de Sesshōmaru.

−Cuando la vean, le preguntan –respondió fríamente el lord.

−Ay, eres igual a Yue, de tan pocas palabras –replico el guardián mientras se paraba– Iré a ver cómo donde están Sakura y Rin.

* * *

**Volviendo con Kagome…**

−¿Cómo pudieron irse tan lejos? Si tan solo pasaron una media hora desde que llegaron aquí –dijo Kagome mientras era llevada por Inuyasha buscando por el bosque del Oeste a la Sakura.

−Espera Kagome… Naraku está cerca –dijo Inuyasha mientras se detenía.

Y tal como lo dijo el hanyou, una espesa niebla purpura se extendió por el bosque, dejando salir a muchos youkai sirvientes de Naraku. Los youkai se esparcían por todo el perímetro del bosque en rumbo a las aldeas cercanas.

−Son muchos, pero parece que van en dirección nuestra –dijo Kagome tensando la cuerda de su arco para disparar.

−Sesshomaru está cerca… y además tu prima creo esta con el –dijo Inuyasha mientras olfateaba el aire– bueno, primero esto y luego eso –Inuyasha saco su espada y fue contra los youkai.

−Ve –dijo Kagome mientras lanzaba una fecha purificadora que deshizo a cenizas a todos los que se dirigían al Este. Lejos de ahí pudo ver una gran bola de fuego que derrotaba a otro demonios y en eso escucho la voz de Rin gritar…

−Inuyasha, escuche a Rin… Seguro se separó de Sesshōmaru, vamos –dijo Kagome pero Inuyasha no la escucho– ¡Inuyasha! –le grito pero el otro seguía peleando contra un demonio de mayor nivel que los otros.

…

−¡Kyaaa! Son esas cosas otra vez –dijo Sakura mientras soltaba las flores que te tenía en una mano y levanto su báculo con la otra. Estaba por utilizar una carta cuando Kero apareció y lanzo fuego por su boca para quemar a unos youkai que querían comérsela.

−Apártate Sakura –dijo Kero posicionándose en frente de ambas niñas para protegerlas.

De la nada entre los arboles salió Sesshōmaru que estaba con cara de enfado al ver como esos demonios sirvientes de Naraku, tenían la osadía de querer invadir sus tierras – Sal de ahí maldito hibrido, sé que estas aquí –gruño el Taiyoukai.

−Vaya Sesshōmaru parece que no estas de humor –se escuchó una voz que provino de una espesa niebla oscura. Un hombre pelinegro salió de dicha niebla– Veo que tu grupo ha aumentado, Sesshōmaru –dijo aquel sujeto con mascara.

−Kero ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó la chica a su guardián.

−No lo sé Sakura, pero déjame decirte que no me da buena espina…

Nuevamente unos demonios querían ir contra las niñas pero Kero evito que se acercaran. Cerca de ahí se escuchó la voz de un joven que se iba acercando.

−¡Naraku! –dijo Inuyasha mientras miraba al hanyou con puro odio y levantada a colmillo de acero– Te matare y te quitare la perla –dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra él.

−Tan impaciente como siempre –dijo Naraku mientras daba un paso para atrás y de la nada hizo que Kagura apareciera y atacara a Inuyasha.

−¡Sakura! Dios, ya pensaba que no encontraría –dijo Kagome yendo donde la niña y abrazándola como si no hubiera un mañana.

−Kagome…me asfixias

−Lo siento, pero que bueno que te haya encontrado…

−¿Dónde estamos?

−Pues aunque no lo creas, estamos 500 años en el pasado…

−¿¡Que!? –dijo Sakura sorprendida de escuchar esas palabras. No se podía creer que estaba en el pasado y mucho menos que ella haya llegado ahí con tan solo caerse a un pozo…

−Sakura… ¿y ese león? –indago la azabache.

−¡Ah! ¿Eh? Etto… jeje bueno es una larga historia –respondió la castaña.

La batalla de Inuyasha contra Kagura seguía en curso al igual que Sesshōmaru contra Naraku, pero de un descuido de Kagome al estar pendiente de los youkai, Sakura había sido tomada por unos tentáculos de Naraku.

−¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Una chica nueva –dijo el hanyou acercando otro tentáculo con veneno a la cara de la chica.

−¡Sakura! –grito Kagome mirando como su prima era aprisionada por el tentáculo de Naraku.

−Parece que es alguien importante para la ti, Kagome –dijo Naraku mientras ponía su tentáculo en posición para atravesar el pecho de Sakura.

Kagome tensó su arco lista para disparar, pero algo fue mucho más rápido que ella. Sesshōmaru había cortado aquellos tentáculos dejando a Sakura libre de Naraku, la chica estaba inconsciente por ser asfixiada y cayó en dirección al suelo. Kerberos rápidamente tomó vuelo y logro hacer que Sakura cayera en su lomo.

−Gracias… quien quiera que seas –dijo Kagome mirando al león aterrizar con su prima en el lomo.

−Kagome, apártate –dijo Inuyasha al ver que Naraku estaba por ir por ella.

−Tú a dónde vas. Yo soy tu oponente, maldito hibrido –dijo Sesshōmaru mientras sacaba a Tokijin he iba por Naraku.

−Sakura…Sakura –decía Kagome mientras trataba de despertarla– esta inconsciente pero al menos esta bien –suspiro aliviada.

La pelea continuo por varios minutos más, pero como era de suponerse, cuando Naraku ya estaba acorralado escapo en una niebla purpura y venenosa.

−Maldito ¡Cobarde! –grito Inuyasha.

−Ya Inuyasha, mira al menos recuperamos un fragmento –dijo Kagome mientras alzaba en fragmento de youkai que había muerto.

−Jaken, Rin, nos vamos –dijo Sesshōmaru mientras caminaba en dirección al Norte. El no soportaba estar cerca de su medio hermano o de la sacerdotisa.

Kagome miro como Sesshōmaru se iba, le iba a decir gracias por salvar a su prima, pero luego pensó que quizás lo hizo solo porque estorbaba en su pelea…

−Bueno, que suerte que ahora haya encontrado a mi prima –dijo Kagome feliz– y lo mejor es que aún me quedan… ¡3 Horas! ¿¡Y en qué momento se pasó el tiempo? –dijo Kagome mirando el reloj con cara de asombro– Sera mejor volver ya…

* * *

**Varios minutos después, en el pozo devora huesos**

−Bien… ahora, Inuyasha tú te quedas –dijo Kagome apuntando a Inuyasha – y tú…tú… ¿Quién eres? –indago la chica mirando al león que estaba cargando a Sakura.

−Soy su guardián

−¿Guardián?–Kagome lo miro pero después dejo a un lado ese asunto y ella se lanzó al pozo seguida del león que cargaba a su prima…

…

−Vaya… llegamos –dijo Kagome suspirando cuando estaba ya saliendo de la cabaña– al parecer aun no despierta… y faltan 1 hora para que lleguen a recogerla… ¿pero cómo es que el tiempo va tan rápido?

Kagome y Kerberos caminaron de regreso a la casa donde dejaron a Sakura dormida en el sofá de la sala.

−Que suerte que la encontraste hija, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar más –dijo Naomi mientras acariciaba la cabeza Sakura – hija ¿Dónde está el león que te seguía?

−¿Eh? Pero si esta… aquí…–dijo Kagome apuntando la puerta, pero no había nada _"que raro, estaba aquí…" _pensó la azabache.

−Bueno hija, iré a preparar la cena –Naomi se levantó del sofá y fue a la cocina, Kagome asintió a lo que dijo su madre y luego miro a su prima.

−Suerte que no te paso nada allá

…

−Mmm… Ah~ que bien dormir –dijo Sakura bostezando y de la nada los recueros llegaron a su cabeza - ¡Wa! Un tentáculo, quítenmelo –decía como si algo estuviera alrededor de su cuerpo.

−Sakura, tranquila, ya estamos en casa.

−¿Kagome? ¡Kagome! –la chica se abalanzo contra la azabache para darle un gran abrazo– pensé que me iba a matar.

−Ya, ya, ya paso –decía la azabache.

Ding-Dong

−Seguro es tu hermano –dijo Kagome levantándose y se dirigía a abrir la puerta. Y en efecto eran Touya junto a Yukito los que estaban en la puerta.

−Buenas noches –dijo Yukito con una sonrisa.

−Buenas noches, pasen, Sakura está en la sala –dijo Kagome mientras los dejaba pasar.

−Yukito, hermano –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mirando a los dos jóvenes entrar en la sala.

Todo trascurrió tranquilo después de esto, La señora Naomi les pidió que se quedaran a cenar a lo que ellos aceptaron, claro que Sakura aún estaba confundida de cómo había ido al pasado, pero claro que al rato la chica lo olvido.

–Bueno, hasta luego tía –se despidió Sakura mientras junto con su hermano y Yukito se disponían a bajar las escaleras del templo para llegar al auto y luego irse.

–Y que, te ayudo mucho venir aquí –dijo Touya mirando a su hermana por el retrovisor.

–Mucho, era como estar en el pasado cuando me contaba las historias –dijo irónicamente Sakura con una sonrisa mientras miraba por la ventana _"por cierto ¿y Kero_?" y como si fuera magia, su bolso se empezó a mover confirmando que el muñeco estaba ahí.

_"Hoy fue un día de sorpresas" _pensaban ambas chicas con un suspiro, claro que cada una lo pensaba desde el lugar donde se encontraban.

Y así se termina esta historia, que ha de ser rara pero tal vez chistosa.

**Fin**


End file.
